Mi novio chino
by akarimatsumoto18
Summary: ¿Hasta donde llegarias por salir de una mala racha de dinero? a Sakura le ofrecen un trabajo que removera viejos sentimientos y cosechará nuevos pero... ¿que pasara cuando tenga que convivir con el hombre que se llevo su virginidad? CAPITULO 2 ARREGLADO.
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaraciones: _

_Los nombres de Card Captor Sakura y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a las senseis de Clamp._

_La historia le pertenece a Anne Mather y se llama "Un novio millonario". Yo solo le cambie los nombres y algunas cosas._

_No obtengo ningún fin de lucro con esto solo la satisfacción d incluir mi pareja favorita de anime en esta increíble historia. _

_Xie xie, arigato, Tanks, gracias…_

Capitulo 1

El hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa no ere Yue Tsukishiro.

El estómago le dio un brinco a Sakura mientras seguía al camarero que la conducía por el restaurante. Debía de ser un error. Los hombros de Yue no eran tan anchos, su piel no era tan oscura y él era de cabello plateado, no moreno como el desconocido.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el hombre se puso en pie y se volvió hacia ella.

Ah, Sakura – dijo y a ella le temblaron las piernas -. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Sakura no supo qué hacer ni que decir. En aquel momento supo que era un error y lo había cometido ella. Había pensado que iba allí a encontrarse con su ex novio, pero era evidente que solo había sido un truco de alguien para atraerla allí. Se volvió al camarero, pero él ya se estaba marchando y, aunque quiso seguirlo, la gente los estaba observando y ella era demasiado cobarde como para hacer una escena.

¿Quieres sentarte? – dijo el hombre sonriendo e indicándole la silla delante de ella -. Me alegro de volverte a ver.

Sakura dudó

No entiendo.

Lo entenderás. Si me das unos minutos de tu tiempo.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Oh, creo que me debes mucho más que eso. Por favor. Siéntate.

Sakura obedeció por fin y se sentó agarrándose del bolso como a un salvavidas.

Muy bien – dijo él sentándose a su vez -. ¿Qué quieres beber?

Él estaba tomando vino tinto y se sintió tentada a lo mismo, pero no tenía intención de darle ninguna ventaja.

Agua mineral, por favor – murmuró al camarero que se había acercado.

¿agua mineral?

El tono del hombre era de broma, pero ella se negó a dejarse intimidar.

¿Qué quieres, Shaoran? – preguntó evitando su mirada.

No quería volverlo a mirar a los ojos ambarinos de nuevo. No quería sentir la repentina oleada de deseo que había sentido cuando vio quien era.

¿Dónde está Yue? – añadió.

No va a venir. Ah, aquí está tu agua.

Sakura lo miró, ignorando por completo al camarero.

¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a venir? Creo que será mejor que me digas lo que está pasando.

¿sí? Parece que él no te explicó la situación cuando habló contigo.

No.

Sakura no quiso decirle que fue la secretaria de Yue la que se había puesto en contacto con ella y había organizado la cita. Se había sentido tan aliviada de saber de él de nuevo que no había preguntado por qué había decidido invitarla tan inesperadamente a almorzar después de haber roto su compromiso, y lo había hecho en uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes de Japón. El hecho de que fuera uno de sus favoritos la había convencido de que Yue se lo había pensado mejor y quería seguir con ella.

Había sido una auténtica tonta.

¿no sabes porque te he invitado?

¿no te lo acabo de decir?

Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado juntos Tsukishiro y tú?

¿y eso que te importa?

Dímelo.

¿por qué?

Bueno si vamos a tener una relación de trabajo…

¿Qué?

Tranquilízate. Tú estás buscando trabajo, ¿no? Y puede que yo tenga uno para ofrecerte.

No, gracias.

Sakura apartó la mirada y se pregunto por qué le había hecho eso Yue a ella. Había creído que la amaba. Pero también se había equivocado en eso. Se había equivocado en todo.

No seas tonta – dijo Shaoran -. Bebe, te sentará bien.

No quiero nada.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que se estaba portando como una niña mimada, pero las cosas estaban yendo demasiado deprisa para que ella pudiera mantener algo de control sobre sus emociones-. Me gustaría saber cómo Yue supo que tú… que tú y yo habíamos…

¿Sido amantes?

Sakura ruborizó.

Que nos conocíamos. Nunca fuimos amantes.

No – admitió él -. Si no, no habrías hecho lo que hiciste, _¿we?_

Yo no hice nada. Nada malo, quiero decir. ¿Cómo supo Yue que nos conocíamos?

No lo supo. Por lo que tu novio se refiere, nos acabamos de conocer ahora mismo.

No es mi novio. ¿te pareció divertido traicionarlo de esa manera?

Yo no he traicionado a nadie – dijo él con su casi habitual cara de disgusto -. Tu Yue no es el tipo más perceptivo que conozco.

No es mi Yue.

No él mismo me lo dijo.

¿te dijo…? ¿ha hablado contigo de nuestra relación?

Digamos que, cuando tu nombre apareció en la conversación, yo lo convencí para que confiara en mí. Puedo ser muy persuasivo, como estoy seguro de que puedes recordar.

Sakura agitó la cabeza sin querer pensar en eso.

¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

Ah. Sucede que estaba buscando un nuevo asesor financiero y su empresa, Fahrenheit Ross, tiene muy buena reputación.

¿así que lo conociste por casualidad?

¿de qué otra forma si no?

Ella agitó de nuevo la cabeza.

No te creo.

¿Por qué no'

Porque si Shaoran Li se acerca a una empresa como Fahrenheit Ross, no lo dejan en manos de uno de sus socios menos importantes. Te habría atendido cualquiera de los dueños.

Cierto – dijo Shaoran sonriendo con frialdad – me agrada ver qué crees que me merezco una evaluación más experta que la que me podría ofrecer tu… amigo. Eso demuestra que no te dejaste engañar por completo por sus muy evidentes encantos. Da gracias a que él rompiera el compromiso, _Ying Fa_. Tú te mereces mucho más, seguro.

Sigo queriendo saber cómo es que terminaste hablando de… mi situación.

Si, bueno. Déjame ver, ¿Cómo fue la conversación? Creo que estábamos hablando de la reciente caída de la bolsa y de cómo las firmas de corredores de bolsa no son inmunes al colapso. Naturalmente, se habló de los Kinomoto.

¡Naturalmente!

Fue después de una de las caídas más desastrosas de la década, ¿no? Y la muerte reciente de tu padre fue una verdadera tragedia. Por favor, no sabes lo mucho que lo siento. Lo que lo sentí por ti y por tu hermana, lo peor es que fuera poco después de la muerte de tu hermano.

No necesitamos tu compasión – respondió secamente Sakura.

Pero a pesar de que su padre había muerto hacía ya meses de un ataque al corazón y su hermano había muerto hacía un año en un accidente de auto, seguía sintiendo sus pérdidas.

_Xian kong_, es sincera. Aunque a mí no me cayera nada bien, no le desearía lo que le sucedió a tu padre ni a mi peor enemigo.

Así que decidiste ofrecerme a mí un trabajo – dijo ella amargamente -. ¡qué amable!

No te pongas así, Sakura. No te pega. Solo porque tu novio te haya dejado, no…

¿Cómo te atreves?

Sakura trató de levantarse, pero el camarero pensó que pretendía acercarse más a la mesa y le empujó la silla antes de ofrecerle la carta.

Sakura se vio obligada a quedarse entonces.

¿Cómo te atreves? – le preguntó de nuevo -. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi vida privada con…?

¿con el hombre con el que esperabas compartirla? Tal vez deberías preguntarle a él por que anda por ahí contando que las hermanas Kinomoto se han quedado prácticamente en la ruina.

Oh, pienso hacerlo.

¿Qué? ¿y darle la satisfacción de saber lo mucho que te ha dañado? Piénsatelo, Sakura. Como ya te he dicho antes, él no merece la pena.

¿y tú sí?

Digamos que yo tengo razones para disfrutar tu humillación y él no.

¿y es a eso a lo que viene todo esto? ¿a la humillación?

No.

Oh, por favor… por lo menos ten la decencia de decirme la verdad.

Y lo haré. Si me lo permites. Almuerza conmigo. Después de todo, es para lo que has venido.

Para almorzar con Yue – lo corrigió ella - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Porque estás aquí, porque eres curiosa… deja que te cuente porque deje que Tsukishiro organizara esta cita.

Sakura respiró profundamente y entonces volvió el camarero.

Shaoran le pregunto si pedía por los dos y ella asintió.

Cuando hubo pedido, el camarero se alejo de nuevo para dar paso al somelier.

Shaoran pidió una botella de Chardonnay del noventa y siete.

Cuando también el somelier se hubo alejado, él le preguntó:

¿quieres saber sobre el trabajo, _shi_?

¿De verdad que se trata de un trabajo?

¿crees que si no yo estaría aquí?

Tal vez.

Primero, ¿estoy en lo cierto al pensar que estas buscando uno?

Sakura ruborizó.

Si Yue lo ha dicho es que debe ser cierto – respondió ella por fin -. Supongo que también te ha contado que no estoy preparada para nada.

¿has hablado de tus problemas con él? – le preguntó Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.

No. Lo hizo Tomoyo. Esta desesperada por que yo encuentre un trabajo para que podamos encontrar algún otro sitio donde vivir.

Ah, Tomoyo. Tú hermana. Desafortunadamente, nunca fuimos presentados.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Ella estaba en el colegio cuando… cuando…

¿Cuándo tu padre trató de cegarme con la belleza de su hija mayor? Si, lo sé. ¿Qué edad tiene ella ahora?

Dieciséis. Y papá solo nos presentó. No fue culpa suya que nosotros… que tú traicionaras su confianza.

Shaoran sonrió.

Realmente tú no crees eso.

¿y por qué no? Y el trato ese parecía ser una proposición atractiva. Él te estaba haciendo un favor al ofrecerte una oportunidad de invertir…

En algo que se fue al traste solo unos meses después. Si lo hubiera hecho, yo habría perdido un buen montón de dinero.

Sakura pensó que él se lo podía haber permitido, pero no dijo nada.

Podía haber sido un éxito si tú lo hubieras apoyado.

Sé sincera. La naviera ya estaba perdiendo dinero y lo único que quería tu padre era a alguien con quien compartir su error. ¿Por qué si no te crees que destruyó nuestra relación? Tan pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, fue a por el siguiente… ¿Cuál fue la palabra que tú utilizaste? ¿idiota? Si, idiota.

Eso no es cierto.

Por supuesto que lo es.

No.

Si.

Entonces les llegó el primer plato.

Tal vez deberíamos hablar de por qué hice que Tsukishiro te invitara a almorzar – dijo él después de que el camarero se alejara de nuevo -. Estoy seguro de que entiendes por qué hice que fuera él quien te invitara. Si lo hubiera hecho yo, la habrías rehusado.

Tienes razón, no habría venido.

Ya lo sabía. Es por eso por lo que le sugerí a Tsukishiro que, como amigo tuyo, debería organizar esta reunión.

Sakura vio que el camarero le servía vino también a ella y, cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, dijo:

¿y Yue no tenía ni idea de que ya nos conocíamos?

Me temo que no. Pobre Cerezo. Parece que los hombres de tu vida están deseando arrojarte a los lobos, ¿no?

¿es esto una advertencia, Shaoran?

Puede.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que les sirvieron el primer plato y entonces fue Sakura quien lo hizo.

Yo hubiera pensando que sería Wei quien se ocupara de contratar a la gente. ¿sigue contigo?

Si, sigue siendo mi ayudante, _shi_. Pero este es un asunto más delicado.

¿por qué?

Porque es algo personal – respondió él y le dio un trago a su vino -. El trabajo que tengo en mente concierne a mi protegida. Y en esas circunstancias, no me parece bien dejar la decisión en manos de Wei.

¿tu protegida? – preguntó ella extrañada -. No sabía que tuvieras una.

Porque no la tenía cuando nosotros… nos conocimos. El padre de Meiling era un buen amigo mío y, cuando se mató con su esposa hace tres años, descubrí que me había nombrado tutor de su hija. Ella no tenía otros parientes, ¿entiendes? _Yú shi_, tengo una protegida.

Ya veo. Eso es toda una responsabilidad. ¿Qué edad tiene la niña?

Diecisiete años. Como puedes ver, ya no es mucha responsabilidad.

Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Estoy buscando a una joven de buena familia que… ¿cómo podría decirlo? Que le haga compañía en verano. Y para que comparta con ella todas esas confidencias de mujer que ya no puede compartir con su madre.

¿y tú pensaste que yo…?

En ausencia de otras ofertas, sí. ¿por qué no?

Sakura tragó saliva.

Yo no podría trabajar para ti.

No seas tonta, _qin ài_ – dijo él mirándola fijamente -. Tendrás todos los gastos pagados y un generoso sueldo, y no será nada duro.

No estoy a la venta, Shaoran.

No, pero andas mal de dinero, ¿no? Y tú misma has dicho que tu hermana está ansiosa por qué encuentres un trabajo, ¿_shi_?

Sakura dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

Esta conversación no tiene sentido. Yo no hablo chino.

Pero Meiling habla japonés. Sigue en el colegio, por supuesto, pero ha recibido una educación muy esmerada.

Entonces seguro que es muy capaz de cuidar de sí misma – dijo Sakura pensando en su propia hermana.

Tomoyo se moriría si alguien le dijera que necesitaba un acompañante, así que añadió:

Además, como ya sabes, yo tengo una hermana, a quien… a quien… no puedo dejar sola.

Lo cierto era que Tomoyo había sido de gran ayuda para ella desde que la tuvo que sacar del caro colegio al que había estado yendo.

Ni tampoco la podía dejar con su tía Sonomi. Desde la muerte de su padre se habían quedado en la casa de la hermana d su madre, en Tomoeda. Su hermana y su tía se llevaban tan mal que ella tenía que estar interviniendo constantemente para que se pudieran seguir hablando.

Entonces, llévala contigo – dijo Shaoran -. Ella estará también de vacaciones, ¿no? Y a mí me gustaría que Meiling se quedara en mi casa en _Tsing yi _en el verano. Hay mucho sitio, como ya sabes y puede que tu hermana y Meiling se hagan amigas. Son de una edad parecida.

Y lo eran, pero Sakura se podía imaginar la reacción de Tomoyo cuando le contará aquello. A pesar de que su hermana estaba muy molesta por las circunstancias en las que se veían forzadas a vivir y culpaba a su padre por no haber previsto su mantenimiento, seguro que no le gustaría nada la idea de dejar Japón e irse a una isla muy poco sofisticada en el mar de China. Además, acababa de acomodarse en su nueva situación y, a pesar de que a Sakura no le gustaban mucho sus nuevos amigos, no tenía muchas ganas de desarraigarla otra vez.

No lo creo. Me temo que has perdido el tiempo.

Por lo menos piénsatelo, Sakura. Yo seguiré en Tokio unos cuantos días más y me podrás localizar en este número de teléfono.

Sacó entonces una tarjeta de visita y escribió un número en el dorso antes de dársela.

Toma.

Sakura la tomó de mala gana y, cuando lo hizo, Shaoran le agarró la mano.

Por favor, piénsatelo – repitió suplicante.

Ella luchó entonces contra el calor interno que le produjo ese contacto. Su cuerpo no había olvido ese hombre.

Por fin, él la soltó y ella se la colocó inmediatamente en el regazo y rogó que él no se diera cuenta de su reacción.

Aunque no quería, aceptó el postre y un café. Mientras tanto, pensó que tenía más de una razón para rechazar su oferta. Aunque fuera la única oferta de trabajo que recibiera, no podía trabajar para él. Aparte de todo lo demás, no quería resultar herida de nuevo, y Shaoran Li no tendría el reparo para recuperar lo que él creía que era propiedad suya…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: - yo sé que se escribe syaoran y no shaoran pero sinceramente no me gusta escribirlo así, por favor disculpen mi preferencia.

- palabras en chino: shi significa si, ying fa significa flor de cerezo (sakura), xian kong es te lo juro o es enserio, Yú shi es asi que, qin ài es querida y Tsing yi es una isla china que queda por Hong kong.

bueno gracias por leer y tratenme con delicadeza porfis...


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaraciones: _

_1- __Los nombres de Card Captor Sakura y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a las senseis de Clamp._

_2- __La historia le pertenece a Anne Mather y se llama "Un novio millonario". Yo solo le cambie los nombres y algunas cosas._

_3- __No obtengo ningún fin de lucro con esto solo la satisfacción d incluir mi pareja favorita de anime en esta increíble historia. _

_ Xie xie, arigato, Tanks, gracias…_

Capitulo 2

Sakura tomó el metro de vuelta hasta Tomoeda. A esa hora de la tarde no iba muy lleno, así que logro sentarse y allí pensó en lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a ir en metro en vez de taxi como antes.

Cuando salió del restaurante estaba lloviendo y no quiso aceptar la oferta de Shaoran de pagarle un taxi. Aunque estaban en junio, todavía hacia frío y el bonito vestido de Channel que se había puesto para la ocasión estaba bastante mojado y esperaba que no se ensuciara. Tomoyo y ella se estaban viendo obligadas a conservar en buen estado toda la ropa que tenían y había sido todo un gasto para su menguada economía proporcionarle la ropa necesaria a su hermana para el otro colegio.

Suspiró. Si su padre siguiera vivo… pero el caso era que él había muerto como había vivido, sin hacer previsión para el futuro y lo único que les había dejado a sus hijas era un montón de deudas y desagradable deber de salvar lo que pudieran de lo que habían tenido. Que tampoco era mucho. La bonita casa de Tokio tenía dos hipotecas y habían tenido que vender hasta las joyas de su madre para pagar deudas.

Era una suerte que su madre no hubiera vivido para verlo. Nadeshiko Kinomoto había muerto de cáncer cuando Sakura tenía diecisiete años y Tomoyo solo diez. Fue desde entonces cuando su padre empezó a arriesgarse mucho con el dinero de sus clientes. Fue como si la muerte de su esposa lo hubiera convencido de que no tenia sentido pensar en el futuro. La muerte de su esposa lo había afectado mucho.

Fue por eso por lo que Sakura dejó los estudios sin terminar, para ayudarlo en lo que podía ya para animarlo a sobreponerse a esa muerte.

Ella lo había hecho con gusto y, hasta que le presentó a Shaoran Li, le había importado poco el hecho de que los hombres con los que salía habían tenido tratos con su padre.

Por supuesto, él también le había dado su aprobación a Shaoran, por lo menos al principio. Pero cuando descubrió que el chino no tenia la menor intención de invertir dinero en sus proyectos, se volvió en su contra. Y Sakura no tuvo la menor duda de a quien debía su lealtad.

Y era por eso por lo que no podía aceptar la oferta de Shaoran. Aparte de por el hecho de que, en su momento, llegaron a conocerse demasiado bien, no quería tener nada que ver con él. A su manera él era como un Yue, estaba usando la situación para humillarla y, por muy atractiva que pudiera parecer la posibilidad de pasar un verano en China, por no mencionar el generoso sueldo que le había mencionado, ella necesitaba un trabajo de verdad y con alguien que no estuviera dispuesto a vengarse.

Pero no quería pensar en ello en ese momento. Hacía ya cuatro años que había terminado su relación con Shaoran y, desde entonces, ella había insistido en hacerse cargo de su propia vida. Aunque no había tenido mucho éxito, pensó. Su relación con Yue no lo había sido precisamente. Pero entonces no se había dado cuenta de que el joven y atractivo contable estaba más interesado en progresar en su trabajo que en ser el novio de la hija de Fuyitaka Kinomoto. Él se había imaginado que podía entrar a formar parte en la empresa de su padre como una especie de recompensa por salir con su hija. Por supuesto, cuando su padre murió repentinamente, él recompuso sus planes.

En muy poco tiempo, Sakura descubrió que su noviazgo solo había sido tan seguro como el balance bancario de su padre y, a pesar de que Yue le puso como excusa que había conocido a otra persona, ella había sabido exactamente lo que significaba aquello.

Por eso se había sentido tan mortificada cuando supo que Yue había organizado la cita con Shaoran Li. Estaba muy claro que lo que pretendía era poner distancia entre ellos y casi deseó poder contarle lo que Shaoran y ella habían sido en su tiempo. ¿Se pondría celoso? Lo dudaba. Del dinero de Shaoran, tal vez, pero de nada más.

Cuando salió del metro, descubrió aliviada que había dejado de llover, lo que no estaba mal, ya que tenía un paseo de diez minutos hasta su casa y no llevaba paraguas.

Antes incluso de abrir la puerta de la casa pudo oír los gritos de su tía y su hermana. Incluso algunos de los vecinos se habían asomado para cotillear.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Miró su reloj. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde. Tomoyo debería estar en el colegio. ¿Es que no tenía ya suficientes preocupaciones?

- Eres una niña estúpida y egoísta – estaba gritando su tía Sonomi.

- Y tú una vieja bruja.

Entonces se oyó una sonora bofetada. Su hermana gimió y, al parecer, respondió de la misma manera. Sakura cerró la puerta y se dirigió decidida al salón. Su tía había caído sobre el sofá con una mejilla enrojecida.

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó mirándolas incrédula -. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Os he oído desde la calle.

Tomoyo no dijo nada y fue a salir del salón.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? He preguntado que pasa aquí, pero lo voy a saber de todas formas. ¿es que te han echado del colegio o qué?

- Pregúntaselo a ella – dijo Tomoyo mirando furiosa a su tía -. Ella es la que ha estado hurgando en mis cosas.

- Te lo he preguntado a ti. Esta es la casa de la tía Sonomi, no la tuya – dijo Sakura con el corazón encogido por la posibilidad de que su hermana tuviera razón de enfadarse.

- Pregúntale lo que tiene en el cajón de la ropa interior.

La voz de Sonomi era débil. ¿Qué estaría escondiendo Tomoyo? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su hermana acerca de que su tía había estado hurgando en sus cosas era cierto.

- Si, ¿qué? – exclamó Tomoyo --. La muy bruja ha estado hurgando en mis cajones. Ya te dije que aquí no teníamos ninguna intimidad.

- Es una drogadicta, Sakura – dijo la tía -. En mi casa. Nunca pensé que viviría para ver como la hija de mi propia hermana…

- ¿De qué esta hablando la tía Sonomi? ¿Por qué dice que eres una drogadicta?

- Está mintiendo.

- No miento – dijo la tía.

- Sí. No sabe de lo que está hablando. No soy una drogadicta. ¡Por Dios! Dudo que ella se diera cuenta aunque lo fuera.

- Se como huele la marihuana. No sois la primera generación que descubre las drogas, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y? Tú no eres mejor que yo.

- ¡Yo no me meto heroína! – exclamó la tía Sonomi y Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Heroína? – dijo mirando a su hermana --. ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Has estado metiéndote heroína?

- No.

- ¿Entonces que hacia en tu cajón? – preguntó su tía.

- Oh, debería haber sabido que te pondrías de su lado – murmuró Tomoyo sin responder -. Diga lo que diga ahora no me vas a creer.

- Inténtalo.

- Sakura, ve a vuestra habitación y verás que lo que digo es cierto. La marihuana tiene un olor peculiar. Fue por eso por lo que mire en las pertenecías de Tomoyo. Me imaginaba que me encontraría unos porros.

Sakura agitó la cabeza.

- Tía Sonomi, yo no reconocería la marihuana. Puede que te resulte estúpida, pero no me he fumado un porro en mi vida. Pero creo que has dicho que encontraste heroína en el cajón, ¿no?

- Sí.

Tomoyo intervino entonces.

- no tiene derecho a criticarme. Es evidente que conoce las drogas, si no, no me estaría acusando ahora.

- ¿Admites que has fumado marihuana? – preguntó horrorizada.

- ¿Dónde has estado viviendo en los últimos diez años, Sakura? ¿en otro planeta?

- No te atrevas a intentar justificarlo – gritó su tía, pero Tomoyo no estaba escuchando.

- Todo el mundo la fuma hoy en día – dijo ella.

Sakura la miró incrédula.

- Yo no – dijo.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cuando aceptó la responsabilidad de cuidar a Tomoyo nunca se imagino que fuera a pasar aquello.

Su tía dijo entonces:

- ¿No te estás olvidando de una cosa, Sakura?

Luego se sacó una bolsita de plástico con un polvo blanco del bolsillo de los pantalones y añadió:

- De esto.

- Oh, Tomoyo. ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿Qué hacía en tu cajón?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es cosa mía.

- No mientras sigas viviendo en mi casa, jovencita – dijo su tía.

- No vamos a seguir aquí mucho más tiempo – respondió Tomoyo --. Sakura va ha encontrar pronto un sitio donde podamos vivir, ¿no es así, Sakura? Algo mejor que esta caja de zapatos, sin una vieja loca diciéndonos cómo debemos de vivir nuestras vidas.

- Tomoyo…

Pero su tía ya tenía bastante. Se puso en pie y señaló con el dedo a la joven.

- Ya está bien – dijo --. Ya me he cansado de ti y de tu insolencia. No me importa lo que haga Sakura, ¡pero quiero que tú te marches de aquí antes de la noche!

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Notas: ahhhhhh! De verdad muchas gracias por los reviews fueron más de los que me esperaba. Por supuesto no todos son buenos pero igual los agradezco porque se lo aburrido que puede resultar leer un fanfic que no te gusta y a de verdad agradezco a las que se toman el tiempo de leer este._

_Otra cosa: tratare de subir lo mas rápido que pueda esta historia pero es que me cuesta mucho por que este es mi último año de estudio medio así que estoy agobiada con exámenes, trabajos, etc.; pero les prometo que por lo menos subiré un capitulo por semana._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi aunque yo lamento que no saliera Syaoran T-T._

_DOMO ARIGATO, HOUNTONI DOMO ARIGATO…_

_Akari Matsumoto (la que sueña con ser la esposa de Jun Matsumoto XD ja ja ja ja) _


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones: 

Los nombres de Card Captor Sakura y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a las senseis de Clamp.

La historia le pertenece a Anne Mather y se llama "Un novio millonario". Yo solo le cambie los nombres y algunas cosas.

No obtengo ningún fin de lucro con esto solo la satisfacción d incluir mi pareja favorita de anime en esta increíble historia. 

Xie xie, arigato, Tanks, gracias…

Capitulo 3

Dos semanas más tarde, Sakura estaba de pie delante de la ventana de la habitación de la pensión, esperaba ansiosamente el taxi que las iba a llevar al aeropuerto. Ya llevaba un cuarto de hora y temía que, si no tomaban ese avión, perderían el ferry que las llevaría a _Tsing yi_.

Detrás de ella, Tomoyo estaba tirada en su cama, sin hacer nada por recoger sus pertenencias. Había dejado que fuera ella quien hiciera las maletas y Sakura se tuvo que morder la lengua para decirle que todo aquello era culpa que suya.

Se había visto obligada a llamar a Shaoran y aceptar el trabajo que le ofrecía. Por lo menos, trabajar para él le daría un poco de espacio y le permitiría ahorrar lo suficiente como para poder pagar la fianza de un pequeño piso para cuando volvieran al país.

Fue un alivio que contestara otra persona, en vez de Shaoran. Un hombre que se había presentado como Matsuda Ken. Le había dicho que el señor Li había tenido que volver a China y que le había dejado instrucciones por si ella se desidia a aceptar el trabajo.

Pero todo aquello no había mejorado nada sus relaciones ni con su tía, ni con su hermana, que seguía insistiendo en que ella nunca había probado las drogas duras, pero Sakura sabía que no podía confiar en que no lo hiciera en el futuro. Al parecer, el que fumara marihuana no era cosa reciente. Por lo visto, la fumaban casi todos los alumnos del colegio al que iba, así que, por lo menos, pensó que hacía lo correcto al sacarla de Tomoeda por una temporada.

El taxi seguía sin aparecer y ella se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

¿Significa eso que vamos a perder el avión? – le preguntó Tomoyo esperanzada.

No. Si lo perdemos, tomaremos otro, así que ya te puedes hacer a la idea de que nos vamos a _Tsing yi._

¡_Tsing yi! _No estaría tan mal si fuera Beijin o Hong kong, incluso. Cualquier sitio del que hubiera oído hablar. ¡Pero _Tsing yi_!No sé cómo puedes justificar lo que me estas haciendo. Si papá estuviera vivo, él…

¿Si? Si papá estuviera vivo, ¿que? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Crees que se sentiría orgulloso de saber que su hija menor es una drogadicta?

No lo soy.

Porque tú lo digas. ¿Y qué pasa con lo que le hiciste a la tía Sonomi? Papá le tenía mucho cariño. ¿Crees que te daría la enhorabuena por haberle pegado?

Ella me dio primero. Y había estado rebuscando entre mis cosas. No tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Y tú no tenías derecho de escaparte del colegio – le recordó Sakura --. Si no tuvieras nada que ocultar, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Me gustaría que así fuera.

Seguro. Pero la estamos teniendo y ya está.

En ese momento, Sakura oyó el motor de un coche y suspiró aliviada.

Ya está aquí el taxi. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos.

Tomoyo se levantó de la cama.

Nunca te perdonaré por esto, Sakura. ¡Nunca! Obligarme a vivir en una apartada isla china con un viejo conocido de papá. Me voy a volver loca de aburrimiento.

Mejor aburrida que enterrada.

Por suerte, Tomoyo no sabia nada de Shaoran, aparte de la historia que se había inventado acerca de cómo había conseguido el trabajo.

Era por la tarde cuando llegaron a Hong Kong y el calor se podía masticar. Incluso Tomoyo suspiró impresionada cuando salieron del avión. La luz era cegadora y, por unos minutos, incluso ella olvidó sus quejas mientras se dirigían a la Terminal de llegadas.

Tardaron poco con las formalidades. Los policías griegos no eran inmunes a los atractivos de dos jóvenes que viajaban solas y, poco después, tenían todo su equipaje en el maletero de un viejo taxi que las llevo a _Kunming_. El ferry salía como a las siete y Sakura esperaba comer algo antes. No tenía ni idea de las comodidades que podía haber en el barco. Las veces que había ido a China con su padre, nunca había salido de tierra firme. Por supuesto habían visitado Tsin yi, pero en el yate de Shaoran. Aquella era una situación completamente diferente y no se hacia ninguna ilusión acerca de la posición que ocupaba ahora en la vida de él.

Recordaba que _tsin yi _ era una de las más pequeñas islas del Mar de China y que la mayor parte de ella era de Shaoran, si no toda. Recordaba que la comida y demás solía llevarla un pequeño ferry, en el que dudaba que hubiera mucho sitio para los pasajeros. Por suerte, el viaje no era largo, si no se habrían visto obligadas a dormir a cubierta.

Las instrucciones decían que debían recoger sus pasajes en una agencia de la _Stanley Market_ y, después de que el taxi las dejara allí, arrastraron sus equipajes por la concurrida plaza. Tomoyo estaba como atolondrada por el calor, los olores y el idioma, pero aún así, soltó una exclamación al ver el brilla del mar. Estaba empezando a encontrar ese sol más una molestia que una bendición.

Por fin encontraron la agencia, donde les dieron los pasajes y les dijeron el muelle donde tenían que embarcar. Pero también que eso de que iban a salir a las siete era más bien simbólico. El barco llegaba con retraso y tendrían suerte si salían a las nueve o más tarde.

Tomoyo entendió bastante poco de la conversación que Sakura estaba manteniendo con el agente. La oficina estaba llena de gente y hacía mucho calor, así que ella se quedó guardando las maletas de buena gana. Y, de paso, intercambiando miradas provocativas con un joven de cabello negro azulado, con vaqueros y zapatillas de deportes, cuyos torneados brazos asomaban por las cortas mangas de la camiseta.

Ese flirteo silencioso no pasó desapercibido para Sakura que, mientras trataba de prestar atención a lo que le estaba diciendo el agente, le hacía gestos furiosos a su hermana, sin mucho éxito.

Con los pasajes en la mano, se abría camino hasta donde esperaba Tomoyo. Los dos jóvenes estaban charlando y, a juzgar por la cara de su hermana, no tenía problemas para entender al chico.

Apenas notó la llegada de Sakura.

¡Tomoyo! – dijo Sakura dándole un codazo en las costillas -- .Vamos a ver si encontramos un café. Me muero por algo fresco.

Espera un momento – respondió Tomoyo agarrándola del brazo -. Este es Eriol.

El señor Li lo ha enviado para que nos acompañe. ¿No es magnífico?

Sakura parpadeó.

_Xiansheng_ Li – dijo el joven -. Usted es **_Nushi_**** Kinomoto, ¿****_shi_****? Y **_xiaojie _Kinomoto – añadió sonriendo a Tomoyo -. _Huanying_, **_Nushi. _****Bienvenidos a Chino.**

Sakura dejó de nuevo las maletas en el suelo.

¿_Xiansheng_ Li te ha pedido que nos vengas a buscar?

La distinción que había hecho el joven entre su hermana y ella al saludarlas la hizo rechinar los dientes.

_Shi_ – dijo echándose al hombro la bolsa de Tomoyo -. Si me siguen…

Un momento. ¿cómo sabemos…?

Vamos, Sakura – dijo Tomoyo -- ¿cómo si no iba a saber nuestros nombres?

Tal vez me halla oído hablar con el agente.

Pero entonces se dio cuente de que no había mencionado para nada el apellido de Shaoran y añadió:

¡Oh, de acuerdo!

Pero no estaba dispuesta a ir por ají llevando sus bolsas. Si el chico podía llevar una tan fácilmente, bien podría llevar dos. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le señaló la otra bolsa y, a pesar de que la sonrisa del chico se esfumó un poco, la agarró también.

¿No es un encanto? – le susurró Tomoyo al oído poco después -. ¡un trasero precioso!

¡Tomoyo!

Sakura se dio cuenta de que parecía una solterona y, al fin y al cabo, su hermana tenía razón.

Ves demasiada televisión – añadió.

Bueno, a partir de ahora no lo voy a hacer, ¿no?

Sakura no supo si eso sería bueno o no. Cuando había insistido en que fueran allí no había pensado que podía haber otras distracciones. Y Eriol, si ese era su nombre, podía ser muy bien una de ellas para su hermana.

Para cuando llegaron al barco, ambas estaban abochornadas por el calor. El barco no era un yate cómo había sospechado ella que sería, sino una motora.

Eriol tiró las bolsas en la cubierta y saltó a bordo. Sakura se sintió levemente irritada al ver cómo trataba el equipaje, pero luego pensó que, seguramente, lo habrían tratado peor en el avión. El chico le ofreció la mano a Tomoyo y ella subió a bordo. Luego hizo lo mismo con Sakura, echándole de paso un buen vistazo a los muslos que dejó al descubierto la brisa cuando le levantó la falda.

Entonces el chico sonrió, consciente de la indignación de ella y, a pesar de esa indignación, se encontró sonriendo también. Solo era un niño, se dijo a sí misma mientras metían los bultos en la cabina. Probablemente él trabajaba y vivía en la isla y no creía que lo fueran a volver a ver.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Notas: palabras en chino: __Xiansheng es señor, _**_Nushi es señora (por eso se enojo Sakura; a nadie le gusta que le digan señora cuando es muy joven para serlo), _**_xiaojie es señorita y __Huanying es bienvenido._

_Lamento muchísimo el accidente del segundo capi pero es que, este es mi primer fic y no se como usar el sistema pero ya con más calma aprendí a usar la página. ¡Gomene, houtoni gomene! ¡Dobushi! ¡Perdón!_

_Otra cosa, por cierto, obviamente ya habrán notado que algunos personajes no se parecen en absolutamente nada a las actitudes que presentaban en el anime pero quiero que tomen en cuenta que aquí son parodias de lo que realmente son; como por ejemplo Tomoyo que seguramente como yo dicen: "ay no, Tomoyo no haría eso" o como Eriol, así que ya saben…_

_Bueno yo se que como yo están deseando que esa tonta de Saku se vea ya con Shao pero no se preocupen ya casi llega a donde Shao, tengan paciencia._

_Gracias por el tiempo gastado leyendo mis locuras._

_Chao, besos. _


End file.
